The invention relates to substituted carbanilic acid esters, a process for making the same and selective herbicidal compositions containing these compounds.
Herbicidal carbanilic acid esters, for instance, 3,4-dichlorocarbanilic acid methylester have already become known (West German Pat. No. 1,195,549). These prior art compounds, however, do not always have an adequate selective herbicidal action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to furnish an agent which has a higher activity against weeds and at the same time a better compatibility for agricultural plants than prior art compounds of analogous constitution.